This invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a weather shielding apparatus that is configured both for traditional use as an umbrella and mounted to the window frame of a door of an automobile and configured to shield rain and sun from an open automobile window.
Parking an automobile in a parking lot or driveway with all the windows completely closed during periods of high heat, humidity, or sunshine inevitably results in the interior cabin becoming extremely hot for a driver or passengers when the car is opened up. In addition, the well-being of pets or children left in the car is at significant health risk if the vehicle becomes too hot as a result of windows being closed. Of course, leaving a car with a window completely open risks the interior or personal contents getting wet and damaged if rain is experienced. The issue of a car becoming burdensomely hot or wet is especially problematic when one or more persons are waiting in the car to pick someone up, eating a meal in one's car, resting or napping in one's car, or the like.
Various devices are known in the prior art for shielding the interior of an automobile from intense sunlight, such as window or windshield shades attached by suction, adhesive, or the like. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and patent proposals block a person's vision from the interior compartment and do not protect the interior from falling rain.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an automobile umbrella apparatus that may be mounted to the window frame elements of an automobile door and configured to shield the interior of the automobile, its contents, and its waiting passengers from overhead sunlight and from rain. Further, it would be desirable to have an automobile umbrella apparatus that may be quickly mounted to an automobile door when the window is retracted and using a spring-biased configuration wedged between window frame elements for a secure attachment. In addition, it would be desirable to have an automobile umbrella apparatus that benefits persons, pets, and contents from weather elements while parked and waiting in their vehicle.